Tell him you're alive
by A Snow White Chaos
Summary: John fait face depuis quelques temps déjà à la disparition de son meilleur ami, Sherlock Holmes. Mais il découvrira qu'à Londres les morts ne le restent pas forcément pour longtemps. Certains pour le meilleur, d'autres pour le pire...


Premier chapitre, première fanfiction...

Tout les avis sont bons à prendre. ;)

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Seul le bruit de ses talons sur le carrelage du salon résonnait dans la maison abandonnée qui faisait face au 221b Baker Street. Situé au premier étage, le salon était la seule pièce habitable. Tout était couvert de poussière ou usé au point de tomber en lambeaux. Le propriétaire refusa quand même de la vendre,_ valeur sentimentale _plaidait-il.

Cependant il lui avait cédé la maison assez rapidement, et pour une bouchée de pain. Evidemment, elle savait comment s'y prendre, « elle connaissait ses goûts».

Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Elle se tenait debout, toujours très droite, les bras croisés. Les yeux rivés sur la rue en contrebas. Elle soupira. Personne. Juste une couche de neige qui semblait permanente sur les trottoirs tant il neigeait en continu. Quelques passants, presque toujours les mêmes, refaisant inlassablement le même parcours chaque jours pour rejoindre leurs sordides petits boulots…

Elle se tourna vers son « colocataire », étalé de tout son long dans un sofa miteux de l'autre côté de la pièce. Un bras sur le visage, lui cachant les yeux. Mal rasé, débraillé, d'une maigreur inquiétante. Et pourtant si attirant. Plus elle fixait ses lèvres, plus elle se sentait comme hypnotisée. Elle ne voyait plus que ses lèvres qui, illusion d'optique oeuvrant, semblait se rapprocher. Ou bien était-ce elle qui s'avançait vers lui bien décidée à embrasser, mordre ces lèvres qui ne semblaient jamais vouloir se retrousser en un sourire ?

Elle se racla la gorge tout en clignant des yeux, l'air hagard, sortant d'une transe. Elle devait se reprendre. N'était-ce pas elle la dominatrice, La Femme, celle qui avait battu le grand Sherlock Holmes ?

Non, il ne souriait jamais. Il restait apathique, dans son coin. Néanmoins, parfois il lui arrivait de sortir jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Ou ne revenait que le lendemain, surexcité. Mais toujours muet comme une tombe. Bref, elle était comme seule. Quoi qu'elle dise, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle aurait plus de chance de faire parler le mur. Les seuls moments où il la touchait (quand il n'arrivait pas à s'esquiver d'un mouvement souple, délicat mais significatif) étaient pour la repousser lorsqu'elle tentait de s'approcher, selon lui, d'un peu trop près. Il ne parlait que pour grogner des ordres. Souvent, ces derniers tenaient plus lieu de borborygmes que de phrases tangibles. Il n'aimait pas travailler avec elle et il le montrait dès qu'il le pouvait.

Comment s'était-elle retrouvée ici à faire le guet pour un homme muet, lunatique et asexuel ?

Oui pourquoi était-elle là, d'ailleurs ? Elle était, techniquement, morte. Elle pouvait faire tout ce que bon lui semble. Aller se créer une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle identité loin de Londres, dans une de ces îles paradisiaques où vos seuls soucis sont de savoir quel maillot de bain porter aujourd'hui et sur quelle plage vous allez vous installer pour la journée.

C'est au moment où elle imaginait, non sans pouffer de rire à cette vision, ce même « colocataire » près d'elle sur une plage presque déserte seulement vêtu de lunettes de soleil et d'un maillot de bain aux couleurs vives hyper-moulant, qu'une silhouette sembla ralentir le pas au niveau du 221B… même en plissant les yeux, la neige et la distance faisait qu'il était impossible de savoir à qui cette silhouette appartenait, seulement à un homme, cela était sûr.

- Je crois que c'est lui, dit-elle.

D'un bon il se leva, couru presque jusqu'à la fenêtre, la bousculant presque au passage.

- Non ce n'est pas lui, lâcha-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne l'avait même pas regardé plus de trois secondes, à travers une vitre embuée, à une bonne distance alors qu'il neige à gros flocons. Le pire étant encore qu'il ne s'arrêta devant la fenêtre que pour pivoter et repartir dans son coin, replié sur lui-même comme jamais.

- Tu ne l'as même pas vraiment regardé ! protesta-t-elle.  
- Je sais ce que je dis.  
- Prend le temps de bien le regarder quand même ! Tu sais pertinemment que personne ne viendrait au 221B à part lui !  
- Justement il n'est plus revenu depuis… longtemps. Lui c'est le neveu de Mme Hudson. Il vient pour les fêtes car sa femme l'a quitté et a prit avec elle les enfants. Il boit plus que jamais. Sa mère l'envoie chez sa tante, Mrs Hudson donc, pour qu'elle puisse recevoir sa future ex-femme et les enfants. Et…  
- Oh, pitié ! C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Dans un soupir elle retourna à sa fenêtre, juste à temps pour apercevoir une autre silhouette, plus petite celle-ci, toujours un homme, trapu, les cheveux en bataille avec le vent… et un manteau noir qui la fit sourire.

Plus d'un an s'est écoulé et toujours _exactement_le même : même silhouette, même manteau, même démarche… quoique claudicante… bizarre.

- C'est lui, annonça-t-elle.  
- C'est ça… dit-il en se retournant, face contre le dossier.

Exaspérée, elle quitta son poste d'observation pour aller lui coller une pichenette derrière l'oreille. Il grimaça mais ne dit, ni ne fit, rien de plus.

- Je te jure que c'est lui ! Ce n'est pas une blague !  
- Arrête de me donner de faux espoirs inutilement. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Elle soupira et s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Rien ne servait d'essayer de le persuader maintenant. Il s'en mordra les doigts de ne pas l'avoir écoutée. Rien que le fait de l'imaginer encore plus dépité qu'il ne pouvait l'être depuis le début de cette histoire lui arracha un sourire torve. Il allait le payer. Le fait de l'avoir entraînée là dedans. Et cher.

- Réfléchir ? A quoi ?

Il se tordit nettement le cou pour pouvoir la regarder, un sourcil arqué dans une expression qui disait aussi clairement que s'il l'avait écrit sur un panneau lumineux : _Te ficherais-tu de moi ou es-tu stupide à ce point ?_

Elle n'avait jamais autant soupiré dans toute sa vie qu'en étant dans la même pièce avec lui, ne serait-ce que pour une heure.

- Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Il y a vraiment plusieurs réponses possibles ! Prenons par exemple : « Comment-lui-annoncer-que-je-suis-encore-vivant-sans-me-prendre-une-balle-dans-les-trois-secondes-qui-suivent ? »

_Premier coup d'oeil assassin._

- « Comment-faire-pour-que-Mycroft-accepte-de-me-donner-le-dossier-sur-John ? »

_Deuxième._

- Ou encore la plus évidente : « Comment-faire-pour-que-John-m'accepte-de-nouveau-dans-sa-vie ? » parce que, crois-moi, ce n'est pas gagné...

La dernière option le fit grimacer. Ce qui la surpris beaucoup. Il était plus effrayé de se voir rejeté que d'être tué par cette personne. Décidément, elle n'avait jamais fini d'en apprendre à propos du jeune homme même au bout de trois ans à ses côtés jour après jour.

- Pourquoi me rejetterait-il ? Après tout je l'ai fait pour lui… répondit-il doucement.  
- Mais il ne le sait pas, il ne l'a jamais su. Tu lui as fait croire que tu étais mort, MORT, Sherlock ! Faire le deuil de quelqu'un, surtout de proche, est très lourd, c'est comme perdre une partie de ce qui constituait sa vie ! dans le "meilleur des cas" c'est déjà terriblement difficile à surmonter... enfin, quand on y arrive...

Il se redressa en position assise, étira ses jambes longues et fines devant lui tout en joignant ses mains sous son menton, seul seul son majeur passant légèrement sur sa lèvre inférieure. Mais pourquoi avait-il toujours la bouche légèrement entrouverte de façon à ce qu'elle prenne cela pour une invitation ? Une fois de plus son champ de vision se réduisit à la bouche de son partenaire.

- Alors il faut faire en sorte qu'il comprenne et maintenant… il n'est peut-être pas trop tard, murmura-t-il, le regard dans la vide.

Après ce qui sembla être l'espace une bonne minute, l'esquisse d'un sourire de mauvais augure se dessina sur cette bouche où ses yeux s'attardaient. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour sortir de sa torpeur et comprendre où il voulait en venir : il avait une idée. Et cela ne la rassurait que moyennement. Quel genre d'idée ? Brillante, certainement. Mais comme à son habitude, qui causera forcément des dommages collatéraux. Ces derniers étant bien évidemment elle et John.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête mais la réponse est non !

Il haussa les sourcils d'un air dédaigneux en se tournant vers elle. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais voix au chapitre. Comment, pendant ne serait-ce que le temps de quelques secondes, elle ait pu sérieusement envisager qu'il allait l'écouter ?


End file.
